Soulmate
by Gleeful Darren Criss FAn
Summary: Nick wants his and Jeff's first Valentine's Day to be perfect. He recruits Blaine to help him write a song for him. Blaine encourages him to write what he feels. Nick takes it quite literally. This is taken from the "Courage" universe, but it can be read independently. This is a little racier than my other stories. It definitely deserved the T rating.


**Friday, February 12, 2010**

 **Nick Duval, Dalton Academy**

"You aren't going home this weekend?" Blaine asked as we sat in his dorm room.

"No, Jeff is going home, but he'll be back Sunday so we can celebrate Valentine's Day together." I sighed happily. "It's our first one together, and I really want it to be perfect."

"I'm sure it will be. It's so sweet that you want to write him a song. I don't think there is anything more romantic than serenading the one you love with a song. You two are so cute, it's sickening," he laughed.

"Blaine you are an absolute life saver. Have you ever written a song before?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, I wrote one for Thomas. I recorded it for him before he moved." A small frown formed on his lips. I could tell that he still missed Thomas.

"That's so sweet, Blaine. I knew you were the perfect person to help me with this. I'm not sure I'm the best writer," I sighed. "Does it have to rhyme?" I asked with a frown.

"Are you good at rhyming?" he questioned.

"I think I've got a few good ones, but I might need some help," I replied tentatively.

"Ok, tell you what, I'm going to fiddle around with a melody, and you see if you can create a few rhymes. If you get stuck, try this," he suggested.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"It's a rhyming dictionary. It comes in handy if you are having a little trouble finding the right words," he answered.

"Ok. Thanks, Blaine," I said gratefully.

I settled down at my desk and started scratching some notes on a notepad. Ten minutes in, and I had already filled half of my waste basket with crumpled pieces of paper.

His fingers tinkered with the keys of his keyboard. He started to play simple chords, gradually adding in a melody, as I continued to write. "Hey, play that again. But can you increase the tempo a little?" I asked.

"I guess so," he replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I was just playing around." His fingers nimbly sprang into action. "Like that?"

"That's perfect, Blaine. Can you play it again? I want to record it," I insisted.

"Sure, Nick." He hit the record key on my keyboard and played the melody again. He had just wrapped it up when Sam burst through the door.

"Hey dudes, what's up?" He asked excitedly.

"Blaine and I are writing Jeff a song." I answered enthusiastically.

"That's sweet, Nick," Sam nodded. "Blaine, they have a new speed bag in the gym. I just thought I'd ask if you wanted to show me a few pointers. I want to learn. Do you think that you could show me the basics?" Sam begged.

"I better skip this time. I told Nick I'd help him with this."

"Blaine, you already have. This melody is perfect. Go. I think I've got it from here," I urged.

Blaine cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll let you hear it when I finish," I stated with a smile. "I think it might be better if I write privately anyway," I assured him.

"Alright. That sounds great. I'll be back in a few hours. Bye man," he hollered.

"See you." I waved.

"And if you get stuck, just write from the heart. Just say what he makes you feel," he said assuredly.

I smiled. "Oh, I can do that." I immediately set to work, scribbling furiously at my notepad.

* * *

 **Friday, February 12, 2010**

 **Blaine Anderson, Dalton Academy**

"Well, how goes the songwriting process?" I asked as I walked slowly through the doors, dropping my gloves in the closet and sitting on my bed.

"Oh, I'm finished. Would you like to hear it? You could give me some pointers," he stated with sheer excitement radiating from his face. 'I've never written anything before, but I took your advice to heart. I wrote what I felt."

"Do you want to play it, or do you want me to look at your lyrics first?" I asked.

"I'll sing it. Then, you can help me make any changes you think I need to make," he suggested.

Nick started singing. Awww. It was so sweet it could induce a sugar coma. Wait, what did he just say. "Nick, Nick, stop a minute. What was that line?"

"Which one?"

"The one in which you rhyme warm, sexy mouth with hands moving down south."

"What's wrong with it?" he asked.

"Um, Nick, do you really think you should say that in a love song?"

"You told me to write what I felt when I was with him," Nick argued. "So I did."

"I didn't mean literally," I teased. "Maybe you should let me hear the rest of it."

Nick played through the song, and I was blushing profusely by the time he had finished.

"Blaine, man, you are blood red."

"Well, maybe because your lyrics are a bit, uh, intimate, I guess."

"I can't help it," I replied. "He does things to me."

"Obviously, according to your lyrics," I giggled. "I mean, I loved the line about your shared connection, but maybe you shouldn't have paired it with a line about your erection."

"I had trouble finding the right rhyme there."

"How about something about his unmatched perfection or his gorgeous complexion."

"Yeah, I guess those might be slightly better. This is proving to be harder than I thought," He pouted.

"There are some good lines in there. It will be great. We just need to polish it. Sometimes it takes a few times to get it right," I told him. "If it was perfect the first time, I think I'd be jealous. It took me over a week to work out the bridge to Thomas' song."

"What lines do you like?"

"Nick, I love the line about soulmates, but I don't think you need a rhyme there."

"You don't like it," he asked.

"I do like it. It has promised. I just have a suggestion. In the chorus, it would stand better alone," I asserted. "Especially if you want the piece to be romantic."

"You don't think my line works?"

"Nick, there are quite a few words that would fit there. I just think there are better words to pair with soulmate than masturbate."

"Ok, maybe I do need a little more help than I thought," he replied.

I opened up the dictionary, and we got right back to work.

* * *

 **Sunday, February 14, 2010**

 **Jeff Sterling, Dalton Academy, Nick's and Jeff's dorm room**

"Baby, don't be so hard on yourself. You meant well. You didn't have to get me chocolates."

"I wanted everything to be perfect. Why didn't you tell me you were allergic to nuts?"

"I'm not allergic to all of them," he giggled. "Just cashews, peanuts, and almonds. Some nuts are perfectly fine," I winked.

"I'm so sorry," he whimpered. "I guess the emergency room and a needle to the thigh isn't the most romantic thing you could have encountered. Not to mention, I didn't even get to give you your main present."

"Nickie, you didn't have to get me anything," I gushed. "And it wasn't that bad. I was with you. It made everything worth it. I love you, and I cherish every moment that we share."

"I do too. I love you, Jeff."

"You said something about a present?"

"Yeah, um, it's not perfect. But I guess that kind of goes with the theme of the night." He sat down at the keyboard, his timid smile crawling timidly upon his lips. He was gorgeous. "This is for you, beautiful."

"You are going to play a song?"

"Yeah, Blaine helped me write it."

I could feel tears start to form in my eyes. "You wrote me a song? Nick, you were wrong. That makes it all perfect. You are amazing."

"You haven't heard it yet. I'm sorry if it sucks. It's my first attempt. Blaine told me to write what I felt."

"Nick, just play it for me."

"Sorry. I'm babbling. Ok. This is for you babe."

Nick's fingers began running over the keys. His eyes watched his fingers at first, but he glanced at me and smiled before he opened his gorgeous lips to sing. I could already feel my cheeks moisten with tears that had slipped from my eyes. This was so sweet.

 _._

 _I love everything about you._

 _When you're near, my knees go weak_

 _You're the epitome of sexy_

 _From you toes to your cheek_

 _._

 _Baby, I'm all yours_

 _From now until eternity_

 _Nothing excites me more_

 _Than when you are beside me_

 _._

 _You're it for me_

 _Yeah, you are the one_

 _Throughout it all_

 _Whether pain or fun_

 _It's you I want next to me_

 _When each day is done_

 _You're my soulmate_

 _Yes, baby you're the one._

 _._

 _You captured my heart immediately_

 _From the very first glance_

 _I'll spend my life fully devoted_

 _Baby, please just grant me that chance_

 _._

 _You're absolutely beautiful_

 _Your mind, your soul, your body_

 _My thoughts are always of you,_

 _Although they're sometimes naughty_

 _._

 _You're it for me_

 _Yeah, you are the one_

 _Throughout it all_

 _Whether pain or fun_

 _It's you I want next to me_

 _When each day is done_

 _You're my soulmate_

 _Yes, baby you're the one_

 _Yes, baby you're the one_

 _._

He stood slowly up as I walked over to his stool and placed a kiss to his cheek. "That was absolutely beautiful, baby," I cried. "It was perfect."

"No, baby, you are perfect," he said, wrapping his arms around my body. "I love you so much."

I crashed my lips into his. His tongue immediately dipped inside my mouth, and we kissed passionately as his hands crept up my back and into my hair.

"So, tell me about these naughty thoughts," I whispered softly in his ear.

"Blaine said I probably didn't need to put those in the song. I snuck that line back in, though."

"Nick, what else did you write," I blushed."

"Um, uh, here's my f-first draft," he stuttered, pulling a crumpled piece of paper from his pocket. "Blaine said it may not be very appropriate."

"Uh, no, maybe not. Do I really make you feel that way, baby?" I asked, caressing his bicep with my fingers.

"Why don't you just look," he gasped, as I nibbled my way up his neck and took his earlobe into my teeth. "You do, gorgeous. The things you do to me, babe, I guess I shouldn't put in the song."

"This line right here, you should have kept it. Better yet, instead of singing it to me, how about you do it to me."

"Jeffie, are you sure?"

"Babe, you told me how you felt. I want you to show me. I want to feel you."

"Yeah?" he asked, kissing me softly on my lips. "I can do that love."

I grabbed his hand and led him to my bed, full of anticipation and love for this perfect boy in front of me. "Happy Valentine's day, Nick. I love you," I said as he removed my shirt and dropped it to the floor.

 **Author's Note: I'm still working on the Courage chapter. This was just for fun. Thanks to Kellyb321 for looking over it for me. If you haven't read Crowded House or her new story, "I'll Be Home for Christmas" What are you waiting for. It's incredible. I can't wait to hear what you think.**


End file.
